ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Deleted Scene): The Breakup
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted Scene: "The Breakup" was an extended/alternate scene. Cast *Erin Gilbert *Dean Harold Filmore *Male Columbia University Security Guard *Female Columbia University Security Guard *Phil Hudson *Abby Yates *Host of Best Reads "On the Quad" *Jillian Holtzmann *Patty Tolan *Rowan North Equipment *Proton Pack (Mark II) *Uniform *Erin's Office Bag *Erin's Laptop *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Rowan's Copy) *Abby's Sony Xperia Z3 Compact phone *Proton Glove *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Erin's Copy) Locations *Columbia University *Erin's Apartment *University of Michigan *Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food **Ghostbusters' First Headquarters Plot Erin, with her Proton Pack on over her civies, and Dean Filmore shared a laugh in the latter's office at Columbia University. Filmore admitted to being flabbergasted it was all based in scientific based. Erin agreed and used Ley Lines as an example. She emphasized it all lined up, the equipment worked, and the Ghostbusters saved New York City. Filmore found the evidence undeniable and admitted he should apologize for doubting her. Erin told him there was no need, patted his hands, and admitted to stealing paper clips for years to make Christmas ornaments. Filmore joked everyone did. Erin felt better. Filmore asked her if she would consider rejoining the faculty. Erin was shocked. Filmore even proposed heading up her own science-based paranormal department. Erin accepted. Filmore added they would facilitate her having her own laboratory, she could have all the equipment she needed, and she could dine with him and his wife from time to time. Erin was amazed and started to feel dizzy. They shook on it and Erin promised to call him in the morning. A male and female security guard arrived and pulled Erin away. Filmore called them idiots and asked what took so long. He didn't think he spouted such rubbish before. Erin begged the guards not to take her into the hallway. Filmore thought if Erin had any more time she would have ended up wearing a suit out of his skin. Erin told the guards she wasn't crazy and they walked her down the hallway. Erin spotted Evelyn. She thanked the guards loudly for escorting her back to her car. Phil turned the corner, saw Erin, then turned his back and pretended to look at a bust. Erin couldn't believe Phil was pretending to polish and yelled she regretted him. Outside the building, Erin shook free of the guards and took her bag. Abby asked how it went. She was seated outside, waiting the whole time. Abby walked over to her and told her she had a bad and unfortunately very accurate feeling Erin was going to go back to Columbia. Erin was ashamed she was laughed out. Abby countered it didn't matter. Erin stated she cared and it bothered her. She thought they looked insane. Abby denied it. Erin knew she didn't care or think about that kind of thing but Erin did. Abby admitted it soaked in and it wasn't an easy choice to dedicate her life to the paranormal. She reminded Erin she was called a weirdo since she was eight years old but she had been trying focus on what mattered: discover something amazing everyday with her friends. She was sad she thought she got the old Erin back but it was still the one that left her high and dry. Erin liked who she was. Abby disagreed and started to walk away. She turned and told Erin to just take care of herself. A trio of students snickered. Abby invited them to take a look and laugh. Back at her apartment, Erin sat on her bed and watched a Best Reads on the Quad episode on her laptop. It was from the college years when only Abby showed up for an interview about their Ghosts from Our Past book. The host pointed out it was a heavy one. Abby stated they did their research. The host focused on Erin's absence. Abby thought it was going to be a good story and ad-libbed she was probably in the middle of research. The host joked Erin could be a ghost flying around her head. Erin closed her laptop and placed it aside. She picked up Rowan's copy of Ghosts from Our Past then turned to the back cover, which had a photo of Erin and Abby, in their black turtlenecks and college hairdos, in a single line facing the camera. Back at headquarters, Abby sat in the booth and looked at a photo of herself and Erin rocking on the stage at Stonebrook Theatre after busting Mayhem. Patty told Abby she and Holtzmann were headed out to grab a snack like a cheese steak to keep the body on point. She asked Abby if she wanted one. Abby declined. As they walked out, Patty told Holtzmann she wasn't going to keep paying for her sandwich. Holtzmann quipped that was the deal if she wanted her around. Abby looked at the Proton Pack station and stared at Erin's empty rack. Erin flipped through some pages in the book. She came across some notes. She realized her copy was on the nightstand. She found pictures of the Barrier Compromising Master Machine, the Electrocuted Ghost, swarms of ghosts, and a giant Rowan North leading them. Abby walked across the lab to the restroom. There was a knock on the door. She stopped, turned and walked back to the door. Thinking it was Patty and Holtzmann she called out to them and asked if they lost their keys. She reminded them she said to pin it to their bra strap like she did. Abby opened the door but there was no one outside. She looked downstairs and thought it was a prank. She walked back in and shut the door. There was a pounding. Abby was not amused. No one was outside. The light flickered off. Trivia *Erin mentions Ley Lines.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Breakup (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:13-0:00:18). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "I mean, if someone would have asked me if I believed in ley lines, I would've been like, "Uh, crazy person.""Dean Harold Filmore (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Breakup (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:18-0:00:21). Sony Pictures. Dean Filmore says: ""What are the ley lines? Ley lines, what? Excuse me."" *Erin admits to stealing paper clips for years to make Christmas ornaments.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Breakup (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:43-0:00:46). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "I've been stealing paper clips for years and making Christmas ornaments." *Dean Filmore mentions his wife.Dean Harold Filmore (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Breakup (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:12-0:01:14). Sony Pictures. Dean Filmore says: "You could dine with my wife and I from time to time." *Dean Filmore's skin suit line is a reference to "Silence of the Lambs".Dean Harold Filmore (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Breakup (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:33-0:01:36). Sony Pictures. Dean Filmore says: "Much longer and she'd have been wearing a suit out of my skin." *Abby tells Erin she was called a weirdo since she was eight years old.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Breakup (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:02:49-0:02:51). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "I have been called a weirdo since I was eight years old." *Abby and Erin's college-era looks are revealed. *Abby looks at a photo from the Stonebrook Theatre case. *Erin flipped through some pages Rowan's copy of Ghosts from Our Past but the drawings are different in this deleted scene than in the movie like with the Barrier Compromising Master Machine, the Electrocuted Ghost, swarms of ghosts, and a giant Rowan North. References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016DSTheBreakupSc01.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc02.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc03.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc04.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc05.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc06.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc07.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc08.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc09.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc10.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc11.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc12.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc13.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc14.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc15.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc16.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc17.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc18.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc19.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc20.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc21.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc22.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc23.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc24.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc25.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc26.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc27.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc28.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc29.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc30.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc31.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc32.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc33.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc34.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc35.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc36.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc37.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc38.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc39.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc40.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc41.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc42.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc43.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc44.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc45.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc46.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc47.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc48.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc49.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc50.png| GB2016DSTheBreakupSc51.png| Category:GB:2016 Deleted Scenes